


tomorrow, at six

by ffslynch



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslynch/pseuds/ffslynch
Summary: Kenma is a florist and Bokuto is a human disaster that seeks the language of flowers to apologize.Kenma Ship Week day 3 - Flower shop
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896289
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	tomorrow, at six

Kenma has been working at the flower shop for exact 3 months now, and although he misses having more downtime to play video games, it's not the worst place to work at. 

His co-workers are nice and learned quickly that he hates small talk, especially in the morning, but they will have pleasant chats during break times or when the store is empty. Mostly, Kenma listens to them complain about family and (lack of) girlfriends, sometimes giving is input if advice is requested. Sometimes they will ask him about his love life, to which Kenma always shrugs. It has never been a priority and it rarely crosses his mind.

Love is a funny concept for Kenma he was raised with parents that were very much in love with each other and established pretty early love as a calming, soothing thing. Like summer breeze or falling asleep. Kenma’s friends, however, set love to be this 7 headed monster that will eat them alive after making them dance on a pit fire and take a maths test. Yamamoto jokes that the best part of working on a flower shop is that you’re always at the perfect place to pick your ‘please date me’ and your ‘please forgive me’ gift. Kenma only manages to roll his eyes, not really caring much about it.

It’s a windy morning, weeks later, when a very dishevelled man enters the shop, looking desperate. He is loud and clumsy and Kenma cringes as he almost knocks down the whole shelf with different seed packages. Kenma looks around and sighs as he sees that both Yamamoto and Kai are busy helping other clients and Yamaguchi is cleaning on the back, which means he is the one that has to help the hurricane human form that has just entered the store. 

He introduces himself as Bokuto and asks Kenma help to and tells him he is the only one that can ‘save his life’. Apparently, Bokuto has messed up, badly. Something regarding his best friend final paper that Bokuto ruined somehow, it’s a long story and Kenma is mostly nodding politely without really listening. He picks up the words ‘hot-dog’, ‘owls’ and ‘sobbing’ and honestly, that’s enough information for him. He offers Bokuto some tea, to calm him down but mostly, so he will keep his hands busy with the cup and not try to touch any plants, smashing them in the process.

He shows Bokuto all different flowers that could be used for an apology, to express regret and to ask for trust or second chances. Bokuto is so thankful that he actually hugs Kenma, squashing him on his arms before leaving. Kenma huffs and pushes himself off but laughs a little at the guy. He categorizes the event as one of the many disaster clients he has had and forgets about. Probably won’t ever see the guy again.

Excepts Bokuto shows up two days later with a box of chocolates to thank him. The flowers had been effective and his friend had found kindness on his heart enough to forgive him. Kenma shyly accepts the chocolate, his whole face and neck getting warm from embarrassment. Bokuto thanks him once again and leave. Surely this was the last time he and Kenma would meet.

Wrong again. Bokuto shows up once again, asking specifically for Kenma, this time asking flowers that conveyed respect and being thankful. Kenma helps him and sends him out.

And sure again, two days later Bokuto is back with a pastry from a bakery nearby to thank Kenma.

And then again, by the end of the week to ask for another bouquet, with a different purpose. The same routine repeats itself a few times, and Kenma grows more and more amused by each time. All bouquets come with insane stories and all thankful pastries are sweet and delicious and huge, blinding smiles. The florist grows fond of the routine. Somewhere in between, Bokuto starts asking Kenma about his own life, as always seems eager to learn the details and remember them, bringing him food he has mentioned liking, watching movies he recommended or beginning stories with “I thought of you the other day because…” and so on. Kenma supposes that Bokuto has become some sort of friend to him, someone he is actually happy and excited to meet.

Few weeks pass by with this almost daily encounters. It’s a Thursday, late in the day. Kenma has exact 18 minutes left of work, and he hopes that it will go by quickly and without clients. He just wants a peaceful end of shift and to go home, to his warm bed and new game that dropped yesterday, and he hadn’t had time to finish yet.

The doorbell rings as someone comes in and Kenma takes a breath, wondering why god hates him when he looks to the door and sees Bokuto.

“Hey, hey, hey!” He greets him excitedly

“Hello, Bokuto” Kenma replies in a much calmer and silent voice. “Another message via bouquet”

“You know it, Kenma.” He tells him excitedly. “But don’t worry, you won’t have to do any thinking and selecting today!”

“... And why is that?”

“I know which flowers I want today,” Bokuto says, his chest beaming with pride.

“Oh? Have you learned enough flower language to make your own?” Kenma says, teasing him.

“I believe I have, yes. I’ve heard from the best” Bokuto says, a huge grin on his face.   
“Ok, let’s do this then” Kenma replies and so Bokuto starts listing the flowers he wants.

Yellow pansies, white lilies, red carnations, red tulips and pink camellias. An undeniable love bouquet. Kenma is wrapping it all up when Kai warns him that he will do overtime if he doesn’t check out soon enough. 

“Your shift is ending?”

“It ended a few minutes ago, actually, but that's ok. I wanted to help you with this”

“Go get your stuff, I’ll ring him,” Kai says and Kenma looks to Bokuto, a silent ask if it’s ok. Bokuto shakes his hand, assuring him to go. Kenma changes and gets his bag. He says goodbye to his co-workers and when he leaves the store he finds Bokuto waiting for him, bouquet in hand.

“So... Who’s the lucky one that is going to receive this?” Kenma asks, friendly. Bokuto looks at him nervously and gulps. He takes a second of hesitant staring like he is rethinking all his life choices, before handling the bouquet to Kenma and blurting out:

“You’re literally one of the prettiest people I have ever met and I can’t stop thinking about you. Please go on a date with me” Abrupt. Intense. Slightly insane. Very fitting for Bokuto. Kenma is surprised at first, but when he stops to think about the past few weeks he supposes he shouldn’t be.

“My shift ends at 6 tomorrow. I know a place nearby that has a great apple pie”

“Wait, what?" Bokuto blinks at him, like Kenma has suddenly grown a second head. Kenma drops his head to the side a bit, looking at him confused. "You said yes?" 

"...Yes." Kenma answers, slowly. Bokuto’s eyes grow huge, and he almost jumps into the air.

“Ok! Thank you!” He says looking extremely surprised but happy with how the events turned out. His cheeks are pink and his eyes are glowing, and he looks a bit angelic on Kenma’s opinion. “Ok! I’ll see you tomorrow then!

“Ok,” Kenma tells him, fighting off the smile that wants to come on his face

“At 6!”   
“Yes,” He tells him again. Bokuto nods, excitedly 

“ I gotta tell this to my friends! They’re not going to believe me” He says before turning away and starting to go away. He turns back midway and yells ‘tomorrow at 6’ once again, to which Kenma only nods, highly amused once again.

As Kenma turns on his heels and continues his way back home. He laughs a little to himself, imagining when is Bokuto going to notice that, in the midst of his excitement, he left without giving Kenma the actual flowers. Oh well, he supposes he’ll receive them tomorrow, at six. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! Feedback is always appreciated and if you wanna see me shit post about literature and yearning, you can find me on twitter @ffskuroo


End file.
